


Fleeting affections

by Nilysil (Vuetyris)



Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, F/M, Fingering, No Strings Attached, Non-Human Genitalia, Size Difference, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuetyris/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Hard not to make plant puns when the weenie is fiberous.(Adult Tenno)





	Fleeting affections

**Author's Note:**

> Warren is my primary operator | Eridanus is a friend's operator.  
> Takes place in group-continuity where both are within their 30s.

Clicking claws precede her trotting steps, their strides barely mismatched as one leads the other deeper into the innards of the residential quarters. The taller of the pair guides them past the open bedding bunks, bone tapping against metal to lead them away from the smaller quarters and up into the inner sanctum. A clawed hand glides against an entry pad, a simple keycode entry that’s briefed open by a confirmation gesture. Warren turns to the much smaller tenno, “Are you sure about this, Eridanus?” A mild question, a prompt of their situational engagement.

A slighted chuckle leaves Eri, head turned away and hand prying at the back of her head. “Well, it’s not like I usually have this sort of chance,” she returns, fingers curling through her blonde hair. “Fiberous weenie or not,” she tempts to tease; the less she says the better – she tempts herself back.

Staring back, the taller tenno’s features placate, unhidden brow risen. “Ostron not all that ‘pleasant’?” Warren calls back as he ducks beneath the doorframe, his relatively enormous form slipping within seamlessly, breathing space between them. “Not all that surprising,” he exhales, shuffling himself further in as she welcomes herself into the co-captain’s private quarters. Given his size, it’s only fitting his quarters to be quite… roomy.

Disregarding all else, and given free reign to enter, Eridanus can’t help but to fall back over the large bed edging one side of Warren’s quarters. The clearance between the bed’s edge and the floor gives her legs plenty enough room to dangle over the edge as her eyes drift close, listening to the former warlord fussing with his non-vital gear. Motions she disregard making herself as she eases herself against the bedding, where her bodies lies cushioned in the tussled sheets; pressing up a pillow to rest beneath her head.

“Making yourself comfortable?” Warren calls back as he wrestles off his suspenders, their metal clasps clattering on the other end of the room where his personal armament sits.

“Mhm,” she sighs, picking uselessly at her own garb. Too lazy to unwind the restrains that keep her armor in place. “Making myself into mulch for planting,” she smirks, sight drifting past her reclined position to the weight that lands beside her. Heavy and gravitating, Warren wrestles off his shirt.

As Warren tosses it aside, his void mutation lie exposed to the room as the lighting dims, and subsequently to Eridanus as well. The corrosion carries down his throat, across his body in tone and depth as brilliant white vents puff at his left side, breathing in tune with his lungs. Aside from disregarding her comment, his brows knot together in exasperation, scowling down at the mild glow from within his still binding pants. And falls back onto the bed with a sigh, arms lied over his face. “Whenever you’re good.”

Eri stares over at the glowing crotch at her right, “fir a second, I thought you were storing a glow stick,” she tempts to crack. A joke she strains back as the man groan, “yeah, just… give me a minute?” Eri strains for a moment, righting herself over the edge of the bed. Bit by bit, she removes the outer layer of her outfit, merely listening to the larger tenno exhaling behind her. Looking back, she can’t help but to stare, “do you… always glow like that?” She questions, motioning to the faint bloom of white coming from Warren’s crotch.

“It gets like that, yeah,” he grumbles, “it’s a goddamn pain sometimes,” he admits, arms crossing behind his nape.

“I’m sure it’ll like the way,” Eri sneers.

Warren’s palm lies over his face, tempting a groan as he waits for Eri to finish dressing down.

Eridanus rests at his side, easing into a tilt by the other’s sheer body mass outweighing her own shorter stature. “So, uh… how are we going about this…?”

“Well,” Warren grunts, easing himself back up. At his side, Eri remaining in her under cloth field outfit; undershirt, shorts, and the barest minimum that is her undergarment no doubt. “I can get us through the foreplay at least,” he yields, his right hand held up towards her, not touching. “If that’s alright with you,” he glints over with a glance, singular blue iris staring her back.

For a moment, her sight widens before easing back. Her comparatively smaller palms glide her shirt up along her stomach. A grant for entry, “certainly, that’s what we’re here for, right?” She tempts with a smile.

“Yeah,” he briefs a grunt, easing himself into a lean over her. His relatively natural hand eases past her hands beneath her shirt as his bone claws come to rest beside her crown of blonde, teasing through her hair as he shuffles himself into a comfortable position above Eri. To give her what she’s after – companionship even though it may just be faint.

Warren’s hand finds itself beneath her shirt, fingers feathering over her skin and coming to rest against the fabric of her bra as he hoists himself to crouch. His body crowding out the overhead lights from falling over her save for her legs that still dangle over the edge of the bed. An organic glowing between them remains unattended as the much larger tenno tends to the other with an exhale, hand cupping beneath fabric.

His large hand tempts to free her of her clothing, to ease her breast from their confines before they’re relinquished with a fumbling against the clasp over her sternum. Tender touches halted as the other tenno eagerly fumbles beneath him, removing her clothing in a minor panic and tossing them aside and forgotten. As they find their place decorating over a feature of Warren’s quarters, they continue in earnest. She returns the touch as Warren kisses the freed flesh with lips and teeth, drifting down as his bone claws find fascination in Eri’s hair – who’s own hand begins to explore, finding their own as Warren explores her chest. At each grazing trace against eager nipples, she strokes the breathing flesh on the left of his chest, coaxing a warm exhale from the once stoic tenno.

A hand in his auburn curls, Eri sighs as her head lies back, hand delving against the glow of white. “Has anyone told you it feels like latex?” she comments, arching herself against the mouth encompassing her taunt nipple, biting at her lip as brilliant blue stares back. Saliva wet snarling teeth trace against her nipple, and she blows a swift exhale. Sensitive.

“Is that an actual comment, or another pun?” he questions back, easing himself to lean over her, separating her once more from the room’s illumination. Warren aches himself into the hand grasping against his sensitive vent, white flesh glowing against her palm. “Careful,” he briefly groans, exhaling.

“Genuine,” she fumbles, fingers easing against the man’s sensitive flesh. “Didn’t know these were sensitive like this,” she grins, answered back by the roll of a singularly visible eye, his other still hidden behind his furl of auburn.

There’s a brief of a hiss as her fingers press within his furling vent, muscles clenching as he presses himself against her – or more so against the bed. “I said careful,” he yields. His forehead presses down against her chest as bone claws seize around her wrist, easing it free from his sensitive vent flesh. “That hurts, you know, just like everywhere else,” he falters. “I like being touched there,” Warren starts, freeing her grip to further investigate his flesh. “Just, not pinching okay.”

“Sorry,” Eri flinches, yet also cups the breathing warmth located at Warren’s chest – or trunk if you will. Eri grins to herself, pressing her palm against the white flesh as Warren’s mouth returns to her chest. His hand has traveled further, drifting on its course over her side, down her spine, fingers spreading over her skin as it trace down to intrude her pants. Warren’s hand presses and kneads carefully over her skin as he teases her breasts, tenderly against her void scarring as his hand curl against her pant band. A temptation as his hand drifts her thigh free from their confines, his hand cupping against her rear. “Can’t wait for the pollination,” Eri sneers, gasping as the man nips her breast.

Against her skin, Warren sighs, his hand easing over her thigh and cupping her legs against his stomach, leaving her rear exposed to the chill of the sheets. So very close; his pants lingering still in confines against the barest glow of his growing arousal. “Why must you be like this,” he groans above her, gracing her skin against his fingers, easing the bare skin of her thigh and cupping against the perks of her nipples as he pulls himself back, looking over the woman lying before him.

“Because I’m cripplingly afraid of intimacy, and don’t know how to behave…?”

A firmly frank statement.

In the silence, one of Eri’s palm finds place on her face. “Should not have said that,” she grumbles, already partly exposed to her former warlord. Held in conflict between the want of some form of intimacy no matter how fleeting, or the desire to just hide, separate herself from the embarrassment fuming over her features. “Forget I said that,” she groans against her palms, head rearing back against the covers as Warren plants himself on his knees.

Above her, Warren sighs. “I’ve found that just, going with whatever seems right is the way to go,” he calls back as he crouches himself over to the end table at the other side of the bed. Leaning over to the furniture beneath the cephalon access port, and from within the depths of the drawer, a bottle of lube dances between his bone claws as he eases himself back over Eridanus. “You still good?” A question of confirmation, lingering off to her side.

“Yeah,” she grunts between her balling palms, legs following Warren’s grip as he frees her from the confines of her pants – letting her lie completely bare. She cares not where her pants have gone to as her feet press against Warren’s chest, barely nudging him as he gently coaxes her legs over his thigh. Bone claws and bare firm fingers cup against her skin, drawing her body forth amongst the sheets to make room for him to lie behind her.

He separates her from the rest of the room, where she lingers comfortably comforted between his body and angled to face the wall. Her calf, meanwhile, drifts up and over his still panted thigh, spreading her self back as Warren finds himself comfortable for their massive height difference. Eri snorts, reveling in his grasping hands, in his attention as the cap snaps open. “Plotting time?” she grins, shifting back within his grasp as his still human palm presses against her stomach, coaxing down to fully embrace her mound and the untamed furls.

“Could you please stop with the puns, it sounds weird.”

“I’ll, I’ll try not to,” she flinches – but the embarrassment doesn’t last long as fingers spread her below, cupping her lips and vulva with the girth of merely two fingers. They bob gently as the body beneath her breathes gently against her nape, half hoisted up by the bare-muscle limb that crouches itself above her head. She yields to them, eager for them as they roll and swipe, teasing against her body as bone claws snap the lube lid open and closed.

Easing himself back up, Warren pours the water-based lube into his open palm. Rolling her spine downwards, holding her thighs crooked and eager, his hand meets with her body once more. It spreads the lubrication against her lips, against her vulva, and inside her to a mild squeak that drips from her squirming body as Warren penetrates her with one finger – daunting it back against her clit. Then again, a finger presses within her, hoisting her back against his stomach, scooping against her moisted lips, exchanging motions as Warren’s jaw lies against her neck.

A hand digs into his auburn hair as his fingers delve inside Eri, thrusting and swirling, cautious motions to the ever so slightest motion of earnest hips. “Hnn fuck – you’re huge,” she whines, pulling his face against her neck, her hips pressing between his groin and hand. “Ah, damn,” she oozes, yanking Warren’s still covered leg against her bare thigh.

His hand eases against her mound, bobbing and rolling, fingers thrusting in tandem to the motions of her eager body beneath him. Drawing mild sounds from Eridanus as Warren digs his hand against her sensitive region, taunting her clit as he breathes reassurances at her nape. “You’re doing good, Eridanus,” he grants her as his hand pries into her body, spreading her vulva against the cool cabin air. “Any ideas where you wanna go with this?”

Eridanus arches into his hand, making her ooze in motion and sounds, tempting to mewl beneath him as his hand presides eagerly against her body. Thrusting, stroking, kneading against her clit and within her easing muscles as her thighs curl him close, pleading for more. Amongst the motion, the warm exhale against her neck, Eri finds herself…. Flustered, straining to find her words.

Would she like it right now, just how they are? Beneath him missionary? Against the wall and in a hoist hold? There are so many choices, and she was uncertain if they’d ever get this intimate again. “Uh, perhaps a ride?” She glances back, releasing his hair as she’s met by Warren’s singular brilliant blue eye.

“Certainly,” Warren exhales, spreading her again to the room’s cool, taunting against her clit and answered by a swift gasp to which Eri presses herself back against his stomach. Cradled back against his warm body and yielded by his hand against her.

She misses it once he leaves.

Warren eases himself back to a kneeling posture half on and half off the bed, pulling himself to completely stand as he wrestles himself free from his pants. Eri watches quizzically as Warren turns himself away as his crotch glints in white – his short arboriform-esque tail wiggling free with his ass. Her hand entertains herself as she waits for him to join her once more, palming against her lips, easing against her hood and clit as she kneels forth.

With a huff, a sigh, Warren collapses back onto the bed; he easily catches the flaying limbs of the other tenno easily, guiding her close. “Climb aboard,” he purrs, head in a half-tilt, eye half lid as he notions down to his lap, where his erection proudly sits. Binds of white make the structure of his blunt and filling erection. Limber claspers connecting within the pointed edges of the exposed flesh just as pronounced as his girth; it twitches as Eridanus accepts his offer.

“It sure is a weird night light,” she chuckles, following the guiding bone claws as the other scoots himself further upon the bed, to give her room to crouch above him. She plants herself directly on top of his girth, where his claspers cup up between the junction of her crotch and thighs. They hold her in place as she rests back against Warren.

“Yes,” Warren exhales, tattooed arm pulling their bodies together. “As you can see, it’s… going to be a tight fit,” he mumbles, “are you certain about this? Got a lot of girth.”

“Oh, I’m ready to branch out,” she briefs with a short chuckle, cut short as she stares down to where Warren’s girth perks against her groin. Heeding her of what’s ahead of her actions, and admittedly? She’s intimidated.

Warren rolls his eyes, releasing her as he lies back to fetch the lube where he’s dropped it earlier. “We’ll take it slow, Eri,” he sighs as he returns to her scalp, hands spreading the lubrication down between them, his very human fingers delving down and taunting into Eri, letting it drip over his admittedly already slicken erection. Never hurts to have more lubrication. “Whenever you’re ready,” his bone claws palm pats against her thigh, the bottle thrown off against the pillow. Out of the way, but also not so close enough to get in the way.

Eri’s features cross out of Warren’s sight, fuming between the temptation at play or to just play it safe with herself. Below, pressing against her lips as she rocks against the perking white, his erection twitches, the claspers yearning her body to meet his own. She grinds against the ideally pleasant girth, feeling the rifting sensation as she rolls back and forth. Her focus turns to the mild spread between the binding white strands that make up Warren’s member.

A member whose tip aches in tandem with two soft protrusions at the tip.

Sure… she can handle it…

At least she hopes.

“Okay,” she exhales, voice shaky as she makes the confirmation, easing herself up onto a kneel as the other tenno’s hands follow her hips, gliding against her skin as one hand holds himself steady for her. Angled by his bone claws, holding herself exposed to his erection, Eri begins to sink around him, motions hitching and sounds straining as the erection finds placement inside her body.

Wobble and sway, Warren has to take charge as Eri aches down around his erection, drawing him to gasp and groan, mouth pressing against her nape. “Fffuck, you’re tight,” he trembles, barely a whisper against her spine as their bodies ease together. Eridanus can feel herself stretch to accommodate the girth, drawn muted as hands encompass her body and meeting them together. Groin to groin, writhes to writhe, the two of them exhale and sigh, aching back and forth to meet each other in the needing totality. “Oh fuaaah,” he groans, shuddering as Eri snaps her hips in bucks, completely filled by his overwhelming size.

“Warr-hn,” she whimpers, hands finding placement around the strong arms that hold her close, around the hands that houses her against his chest and on a bicep that heaves her thighs into the air – legs trembling as the penetration squeezes inside her body and is held exposed in the cool air. “Ffuah,” she gasps, rocking back and around him, her fingers clutching against his skin. Eri is barely able to handle herself as sensations draw her to ache, losing control of herself as she’s utterly FILLED.

Bone claws grip firmly around her thighs, hoisting her legs into a pin that starts against his opposing arm but meets as he strains to ease his motions. The need to buck, to thrust, arms embracing her body into exposure as he buries his face against her, his mouth groaning against her cheek. His brow presses against her as she arches back within his caging arms, groaning openly. Her taut expression clear as he pulls himself back for a moment, her noise and her whimpering need pervades against his concentration as he buries himself again within her. Around her as he bobs them back and forth, easing his erection through the motions of mocking thrusts.

Within his arms, Eridanus is already coiling, writhing as the girth within her stretches muscles she had forgotten she had. Giving herself down to him as he huffs and puffs against her back, vents breathing against her spine as he grunts, breathing trembling as he drives her to shortly bounce.

Commotion slaps against the room’s silence for a briefing instance, a noise of meeting flesh to flesh, motiosn eager that drives them to whisper amongst themselves. As Warren strains against his control, the thought of throwing her over and burying himself against her spine, Eri holds a hand over her mouth. Her own strain lies not with her actions, but with the sounds; the eager notions of ecstasy, the tight squeeze bured between her legs and the half whimpers and mews as she holds onto Warren’s hands. “Hnn,” she halves, surging another horrid plant pun, “you’re turning… me into mulch, nnngh,” she moans.

Warren disregards her comment, yet still not free from the contempt, Warren snaps their bodies together in retaliation, driving herself against her skin as she twitches and writhes. As her fingers dig against his skin, needing and enticing, Warren’s tattooed palm cups over her skin. It grips at first around her tit, easing up to her throat and finding place at her gasping jaw as she falters into a noisy tempo, in half gasping mewls. Up and down, Eridanus grinds around Warren’s glow, held in place by his enrapturing bone claws splaying against her opposing thigh. “Eri,” Warren groans against her nap, squeezing her body close as she aches around him, squeezing around as she buckles into her orgasm.

Against his open grip, all Eri’s able to figure is to make noise. Words merely dripping between her gasps as it eases through her orgasm bucks, still yet sensitive as his girth twitches, his claspers gripping against her skin.

In half a breath, the bone claws release one of her thighs, giving the limb reprieve as she stretches it against his thigh. It kneads down against the bed as she hopelessly grinds around the slick and still yearning erection. Her leg freely curls down against the sheets as she gives up controlling herself, slipping back to holster him to near completion. It makes Warren shudder, his breath pressing against her back and throat. “You still good…?” he briefs with a pant, fingers drifting at the edge of her throat as one half of her body still lies pinned against him.

“Yes,” she adamantly exhales, in a pant, “gimme that sap.” A hapless grin.

He frowns against her neck, groaning. “For fuck sake, Eri,” he exhales.

Warren heaves them both off to the side, casting her down against the sheets as their bodies still remain matched with the guide of the glowing claspers. Bone claws holster themselves around Eri’s guts, easing her back against his half-knelt posture, where one leg resides on the bed as the other claws into his floor. His breathing huffs against her back as she strains to find her grounding. Hands affix themselves against his vice grip as their bodies grind, as Eri falters as her single thighs lies pressed against the sheets. Her toes splay against the sheets, kicking out beneath her as he fills her complete in every thrust, brushing herself against the sheets.

Buckling down, Warren eases himself into a lean where his bone claws wrap themselves against her right shoulder, pressing himself forth in each trembling motion. Her fists ball into the sheets as her head stretches back against his, whimpering and yielding, groveling for the sensation burning in her loins once more. Names ooze between them as they falter into senseless motions, Warren pressing her down against the bed as his erection begins to swell, stretching her more, prodding against her walls. He huffs against her, breath in growling groans as he holds her close, hands splaying against her forest of hair.

Eri’s gritting teeth tremble as Warren’s erection prods inside her, pulling against the sheets and twitching as warm viscous white fills the gaps between wall and girth. As though jelly, she’s senseless in her motions, swaying to match his finishing motions, voice trembling as she buries herself within Warren’s sheets. Encasing her hands in the security of the linens and the body tending behind her and thrust warm. He pants behind her, breathing into her hair as he lets himself finally settle, bone claw hand slipping out from beneath her.

Slowly, Warren eases himself back, still working on calming his breath, unhitching her trembling leg from his thigh. “That’ll do…,” he sighs, bone claws digging through his auburn furls, and letting his voided sight to stare out with his full body exhale.

“I – yeah,” she oozes, arching against the remaining motions that draw her to gasp and grunt – where Warren slips himself free of her. Eri begins to collect herself as she looks back over him, her thighs squeezing around the warm sensation as she watches him pull himself to sit.

Quizzically, she inspects the moisture slipping between her thighs, the testament of their activity and the larger tenno’s orgasm within her. It oozes over her thigh as she drifts herself into a sit, cupping her hand to prevent the matter from collecting more against the sheet. Muscles flinching as she tries to move herself towards the edge of the bed after Warren, she grins, “that’s a lot of sap.”

Her shirt makes hard contact with her face, throwing her back to the bed.

Warren massages his temple, bone clawed hand falling against the bed with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, sharing, and comments are encouraged! -+-


End file.
